Creeping It Real
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: Nico scored the perfect job for Halloween, and nothing can keep him from creeping it real and scaring people to death! Well, apart from that weirdly hot Jack Frost wannabe...


**Boo! Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson, Nico, or any of their awesome friends**

* * *

Nico di Angelo was never what you would call an open book, but there were two things that anyone worthy enough to call him their friend knew about the ravenette; he was addicted to having the crap scared out of him, and he loathed having to interact with people who weren't in his immediate friend circle. So, scoring a job at the town's best haunted house this Halloween was a bit of a mixed blessing.

He honestly hates having to deal with the customers, especially the wimps that ran out with their tails between their legs, but he had to admit that he loved scaring the crap out of them. Sure it wasn't anywhere near as fun as experiencing the haunted house for himself, but trolling the customers was growing on him, and that was good enough to keep him there.

Nico had scored the actual Halloween night shift, and had even let Lou Ellen persuade him to try out some of her makeup to go as Pennywise, the new, terrifying version of It that actually made him shiver. It would have been amazing to see some of the wusses screaming as he stalked around in the shadows, even if Will had only laughed and called him adorable when Nico tried to jump him.

Unfortunately, the house had other ideas, and now Nico was itching like crazy as he stuffed hay down his shirt, adjusting the scarecrow ensemble they had tossed at him. Yeah, they practically gave him a gallon of fake blood to go wild with, but come on, this sucked almost as bad as the vampire costume they had stuffed Will into for his shift. Nico grimaced at his reflection, twisting around and rolling his shoulders, trying to adjust the sackcloth vest without sending more hay scratching down his back.

He didn't succeed, cursing quietly as clumps came down, new stalks poking out from his sleeves now. His face was a mess with brown and black makeup, purposely cracked and caked, but even with Lou's special effect skills, he looked like himself. A weird, hick version of himself who had taken a mud bath at a spa.

With an exaggerated sigh and another uncomfortable shift, he padded out of the bathroom, slipping on some dusty boots and stomping down the stairs. Hazel gave him a quick, backwards glance as he came into view from her cocoon on the sofa, doing a double take as she tried to fight back a smile.

"Shut up," Nico huffed before she could even get out the words "They didn't exactly give me a choice."

Haze gave a sympathetic nod, still grinning from ear to ear. He didn't manage to hide in time as she whipped out her phone, snapping out about a dozen pictures before he could even blink.

"Gods you're so adorable when you're grumpy," She cooed, giggling and rolling her eyes when Nico tried one of the typical scares they pulled at work. "Terrifying Neeks, I think my bunny slippers are running for the hills."

Nico just glared at her, before looking pointedly towards the paused Disney marathon she had been watching. Hazel couldn't handle a scare to save her life, she was stuck on a fight or flight that usually ended up with her instinctively punching whatever terrified her. After accidently breaking Jason's nose last year, our friends had agreed to keep it chill and just let Hazel be Hazel and not break anyone else's face.

Following his gaze, she shrugged, sticking out her tongue. "What? Not all of us get some weird masochistic thrill from nearly dying. You're just jealous you're gonna miss out on all the candy and Hocus Pocus."

Nico snorted and marched out the door, careful to lock it behind him. He made the totally on purpose mistake of leaving the door just a tad bit open the other night when Frank had convinced her to watch a zombie romance movie, only to come home to find the two barricaded in the bathroom with a stockpile of nerf guns and the fireplace poker. Good times.

Hopping down the steps outside two at a time, he sprinted to his car, trying to ignore the frigid air that ripped through his stupid costume. He was a shivering mess when he hopped in the front seat, fumbling with his keys until the car leapt to life. Time to get to work.

 **Ψ-X-x-X-x-ψ-Ω-ψ-x-X-x-X-Ψ**

Percy Jackson was not a fan of scares at all. End of story. It's not that he was scared easily, despite how valiantly his friends tried, he just doesn't get the idea of scaring yourself. Horror movies, jump scares, haunted houses, didn't make sense. Why would you want to be scared? He didn't get anything from that, he wanted to be happy! It just made absolutely no sense at all to him.

With that in mind though, Percy loves Halloween for one reason; candy. All you need is a costume, a pillow case, and an adorable little brother named Tyson who knows how to exploit his own cuteness, and you're rolling in every sugar-coated goodness you could think of. Sure, dressing up with the gang was epic, and seeing the occasional drop dead gorgeous guy got his sweet tooth going, but this holiday was all about the candy.

Unfortunately, up here at college there weren't any little brothers to use for extra handouts, and tonight Percy was stuck babysitting Leo, who's costume had spontaneously combusted, nearly taking the apartment with it.

Which meant they were in for a fun night. While Percy wasn't into the frights and spooks the night had to offer, his roommate was. Leo lived off of tinkering, and the chance to test out his inventions and terrify the campus. He had promised to play it safe this Halloween, but after that little accident, the group as a whole had grounded him for the night. Why they decided torturing Percy was a good idea, but here he was, slumped across the recliner, moping in his Jack Frost costume.

Leo was in the kitchen, which probably was worth investigating what with all the bubbling and hissing sounds kept crackling through the apartment, but Percy just turned up his music, sorting through a small baggie of M&M's for the blue pieces.

He looked cute, he had mapped out all the hot spots for candy, and he even left enough time to crash Luke's Halloween Rave with the gang, and what was he doing? Babysitting. Could this night get any worse?

"Hey Percy, taste this for me."

Percy blinked a few times, staring up at the ceiling as his brain attempted to process what Leo had just said. He turned his head, finding the expectant imp with an outstretched piece of what looked like blue bubble gum. It looked wet and slimy, and Percy had a bad feeling that this was Leo's latest mad scientist invention.

"Hmm… No?"

Leo frowned, "Don't be a Seaweed Brain, it's good I promise."

"What is it?" Percy asked, instantly regretting it when Leo took that as him considering the offer.

Setting down the blue mystery substance, Leo ran off to the kitchen, returning with his oversize white board and showing off a mess of illegible scribbles. Percy's heart sank, remembering the last time Leo had sat him down for a presentation. It had taken months for his eyebrows to grow back after that…

"From the wonderful genius who brought you the delicious Sour Quasar-"

"Doesn't your dad use that recipe to melt metal now?" Percy interrupted.

Leo's shoulders slumped, and he gave a reluctant nod. "Well, I mean, yes, but Grover said it was delicious before they put him in the ambulance. Alright, skipping that, from the incredible mind that thought up the Edible Lightbulb-"

Percy raised an eyebrow at the word edible. Leo faltered in his speech, twisting the sharpie in his hands as he glared at his best friend before groaning. "Okay, so maybe it was a tiny bit radioactive, but so is popcorn!"

"Annabeth told me that wasn't true, and last I checked, popcorn didn't make Clovis glow in the dark."

Leo gave a full body grown, literally shaking as he flipped the white board onto the couch, crossing his arms and glaring at Percy. "It's blue and delicious, just taste it!"

After careful consideration, Percy shook his head and stuck his tongue out, pulling up his hood and going back to sort through M&M's. It was Leo's turn to sulk, taking back the strange blue treat and muttering to himself. He was crazier than usual if he thought he could get Percy to try whatever madness was on that spoon. Being roommates with he friendly little psycho meant being a guinea pig, and after barely surviving the last twenty or so experiments this month, there was no way that Percy was going to-

"I'll buy you a whole aisle of candy."

Percy froze, fingers frozen around a blue piece, brain trying to scramble again. Somewhere, a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Annabeth was screaming at him, giving him a billion and three reasons why giving the offer a moment of consideration was a bad idea. But Leo's voice was a lot louder, and it was offering him candy.

Leo sensed his moment of weakness and moved in for the kill.

"My last commission got me six hundred dollars. Think about it, tomorrow all the Halloween candy around town will be on sale. Try this out, and if anything goes wrong, I'll take you to every store and buy as much candy as we can haul."

Percy hesitated, slowly meeting the small Latino's eyes. Leo bounced on the edge of his seat, humming and whining as he waited for him to respond.

"No blowing things up either."

"Pardon?" Leo asked, startled.

"If anything goes wrong, I get my candy and you can't blow anything up for a month."

Leo gave another whine, biting his lip and studying the candy for a long moment before nodding."

"I swear, if anything goes wrong, you'll have your candy and I won't blow up anything for the rest of this month."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm not falling for that again; I get my candy and or the whole month of November, no explosions, no fires, no tests."

"That wasn't-!" Leo let out a strangled groan, glaring at the boy before nodding and extending the blue sludge.

"You have a deal."

 **Ψ-X-x-X-x-ψ-Ω-ψ-x-X-x-X-Ψ**

Nico was not happy. A migraine was pounding through his skull, and his fingers were half frozen from being stuck hiding outside the exit of the house for the last few hours. Between the impending frostbite and the whiny customers, screaming their heads off and crying when he leapt out, Nico was done with the night. The scares were boring, and to be honest, this wasn't even close to the scariest place in the city. It was kind of pathetic how they ran off, and the boredom was getting to him.

Not that the steady stream of drunk college kids helped much. What idiots go to a haunted house drunk? You can't enjoy it as much as you can when you're sober, alcohol only makes you relaxed. Well, most of the time. These idiots were just annoying. Not to mention they always made a mess somewhere here, giggling as they tried to run away from whatever they'd ruined. And of course, there was that one girl who came out covered in vomit and spinning like a top…

Nico hated that girl, chiefly because it was now his job to search through the darkened halls with a flashlight and mop, scanning every nook and cranny because everyone else were immature jerk who still believed 'nose goes' was the best way to pick someone for a job. Nico couldn't even touch his nose, he was still shivering from the cold.

His boss Reyna probably cheated anyways… To top it off, he was the one lucky enough to lock up and clean up all alone, since the second Reyna closed the main doors everyone else had split, more than eager to enjoy the few hours left of early morning parties.

The least Reyna could have done was told him where the light switches were, but no. Now Nico was a grumbling mess, stomping past the bloody surgeons office and into the morgue. He passed by a few floor to ceiling coffins, still yet to see, or thankfully smell, the offending splatters of vomit. He would have kept right on walking if the horrible idea hadn't dawned on him that those coffins opened up, and were great, comfy hiding spaces.

No better place to hide from all the 'scary' monsters running around and throw up your dinner. Gods people were disgusting. He started flinging open the coffin doors, half surprised to not find out some pathetic, passed out slob inside. His spirits dropped when he saw an empty bottle in the second, and what looked like a used condom in the second. This night just kept getting better didn't it? The next had a stash of candy wrappers, every shape and size, literally piling out and leaking into the other coffin.

Nico started shoving them in a trash bag, swearing under his breath as he followed the trail to the final coffin, swinging it open to find another, enormous pile of candy wrappers, and…

Jack Frost?

Nico had roughly three seconds to stare at the intruder before they flopped forward right on top of him, sending them both to the ground. Jack Frost- whoever this guy was-seemed to stir a bit, moaning and nuzzling into Nico with a tired yawn. Nico studied the obviously drunk boy, breath hitching for a split second as sleepy sea green eyes studied him.

"Hoi! Hehe, heyyy… Did you get scared too?"

Nico rolled his eyes, trying to unclench the boys grip from his overalls. "Hello there. No, I wasn't scared thanks. Can you get up, we already closed, you need to get going sir"

Jack Frost started to nod, the shook his head so hard that his blue hoodie came off, white died hair shaking in every direction. "Nuh… I can't…"

"And why is that?"

"I'm the Guardian of fun! Can't leave a scarecrow all alone in here, we gotta go have fun!"

Nico just stared at the boy, half wondering if Reyna was hiding around the camera with a camera. Jack Frost gave him a thousand watt smile, sea green eyes lock on him and him alone. He barely resisted the urge to smile bag, stifling the butterflies that came with a smile like that, forcing himself to remember that this was one of those weird drunk guys who, while not the puke girl, was definitely responsible for the candy mess if his blue stained tongue was any indication. That killed his wannabe smile.

"Sorry, this scarecrow's on cleanup duty. You're going to have to leave or else you'll get in trouble sir."

Nico's threat fell on deaf ears. The boy just smiled mischievously, surprising Nico as he swiped his hat tangling his warm hands in Nico's hair.

"If you're trying to scare me straight it won't work, cuz you're super hot." He purred, giggling a little at his own joke and flopping back to the floor.

Nico was glad for all this makeup now, if anyone saw him blushing over this drunk, who clearly had no idea what personal space was, he would probably die.

"Thanks, but you gotta leave now though. Like… right now."

He whined annoyingly, refusing to as much as budge when Nico tried to pull him up, shoving him towards the exit.

"No, I can't! It's all Leo's fault, if I come back now he'll say this was all in my imagination!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir, please, leave."

"You don't understand! He's gonna get me candy! Leo promised no explosions too! If I go home he'll try and tell me it was a dream and I won't get my candy! I want my candy!"

Nico winced at the tantrum, adorable and confusing as it was, trying to figure out if the boy was just trying to be a pain at this point. Drunks were the worst.

"Listen, go out, it's still early, go buy yourself some candy or something sir, go to bed. Besides, there's probably candy you can get when you get home and-"

"But I don't wanna wait till I get home!" Jack Frost protested.

Of course not, Nico thought, that would just make my life too easy, wouldn't it?

"Will you be my candy?"

"What?" Nico jumped as the guy suddenly seemed to be on him, trying to shove his lips on his, making him scramble back only to get caught in the coffin he had just pulled the boy out of. The guy kept up, pressing his lips sloppily, but skillfully to his, making Nico conclude that, yes, this guy was most likely still pretty drunk, somehow. Throwing his hands against his chest, he tried pushing him away, finding it wasting more effort than gaining anything space, as the guy just kept pushing his arms away, finally wrapping his own around Nico's waist and back.

Squirming more in the hold, Nico was about to fight back when thoughts began to fall in place. Thoughts that he considered dumb, even at the time, but for some reason were making a lot of sense somehow. Come on… He wasn't bad looking for Jack Frost, and the muscles that Nico could feel under that blue hoodie felt drool worthy. Not to mention that even drunk he was already one of the better kissers Nico had ever met…

Besides, it was Jack Frost… Who didn't want to make out with him?

 **Ψ-X-x-X-x-ψ-Ω-ψ-x-X-x-X-Ψ**

The headache was what Percy up. He grimaced, head spinning as consciousness slowly slipped back to him, feeling almost hungover as he tried to remember what blinking was. He wanted to go to sleep, he was so comfy, and the added warmth in his lap only made things better. It took longer than it should have for those thoughts to come together and the realization that there was another, smaller body snuggled up to his own.

Percy forced his eyes open, finding himself tangled up in someone else, their limbs a mess of a hugs and intertwined fingers. Percy swayed a bit, doing his best not to move as he took in the situation thankful for the low light. There wasn't a lot to see, but some kind of light from down the hall gave enough light for Percy to eventually take in the cute looking scarecrow boy who had snuggled into the crook of his neck.

What had happened last night? The last thing he remembered clearly was Leo- never mind, that explained everything. The details were a little fuzzy, but Percy remembered the deal, and more importantly, how after about ten minutes, everything had got a bit weird. Leo had said something about him acting drunk. The boy had only been truly drunk one time in his life, and only so he could curb stomp Clarisse at beer pong; this felt about the same.

The harder he tried, the more he remembered running out to parties, jumping onto moving cars, and then… then he wasn't so sure. Now he was here though, so apparently weird Percy had scored at least a little. He was always a little Well, that's a score for drunk Percy. He knew he was rather flirty when he drank, but he never woke up like this. Taking in a quick inventory of the two of them though, he had to admit a bit of relief, and maybe a tad bit of disappointment, when he realized they were still in their costumes. Definitely for the best, he had no idea who this kid was.

Leaning around carefully so as to keep the scarecrow boy asleep, Percy flipped out his phone, taking a quick selfie of himself and the cute boy beside him, doing his best to frown as if he was genuinely disappointed.

Between the headache and dyslexia, it took a bit for Percy to send out a quick message to his roommate, making sure to leave the message in all caps for Leo to read, "Apartment better be full of candy when I get back."

Sighing, Percy struggled not to flinch when there was movement at his side, the scarecrow slowly waking up. Impossibly dark brown eyes blinked lazily up at him, taking in the cheery smile Percy offered. The kid just sat up in his lap, rubbing the tired out of his eyes, lazy gaze still fixed heavily on Percy before leaning back, studying him the way Annabeth studied a new puzzle. Percy felt sheepish, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, trying to think of a good pun to start things off before the hot boy spoke.

"About last night… what do you remember?" Percy's heart dropped into his stomach guiltily, scratching the back of his head again. The boy seemed to get the message though, rolling his eyes and holding out his hand. "Well that sucks… Give me your cell phone number."

Percy had to blink a few times, not sure he heard that quite right. "Huh?"

"I'm open this Friday if you are. We can go to the movies, I get to choose for first date, probably something scary, with popcorn and skittles, got it?"

The cutie snatched the phone right out of Percy's hand, Percy still trying to wrap his head around the situation as the scarecrow pulled their own phone from the folds of their overalls, tossing the stunned Jack Frost his.

"By the by, I don't care how good of a kisser you are, what happened last night isn't happening again for at least another three or four dates, depending on how good the dates are. So don't even bother dreaming."

The ravenette finished fiddling his phone, Percy just staring at him before he looked up, hesitating for a moment before leaning in and planting a quick, chaste kiss on the edge of his lips before hopping off his lap and stomping down the hall. Percy watched him go, taking note of how good it was to watch him walk away before slowly getting up after him. It took him a few minutes to regain his balance, taking in the coffin that had been their makeshift nest last night. That was… morbidly cute? Where the hell was he? And what just happened? Not that Percy's really complaining…

He gave a start when his phone buzzed in his palm, a smile playing across his face as he saw the message;

"Save this number. You make a cute Jack Frost."

"My name's Nico by the way."

* * *

 **Boo! Again. Just another half baked idea for a Percy Nico Halloween story, apologies for the low quality, I'm trying out new things so don't hate too much on the third person or the overall suckishness. Actually do, but enough about that, hope you enjoyed, please make sure to have a bootiful Halloween and thanks for reading! Have a haunted morning/day/night! Muahahahahahaha!**


End file.
